Crowded
by BeautyInSadness
Summary: Short Fiction. Amy is disorientated after a blow to the head whilst walking through the park. Follow through her minds eye as she meets her unlikely looking kidnappers, and her struggle to understand what they want from her. All Four McFlufflings.
1. Chapter 1

_Here again. With yet another short fic. It's not a one shot. I'm guessing there's going to be no more than 6 parts to this. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I'm still unsure of this fiction, so your input is way wanted. :)  
Thank you,  
Sam  
xo_

**Crowded.**

**Part One**

"It's my turn."

"She didn't count, this one's different."

"I'm the eldest; I decided _it's _mine."

'_Bushes don't talk' _The first thought emerged from Amy Fraser's mind as she awoke, becoming slowly aware of the small clearing she was sprawled out in. Small throbs of pain from the back of her head thumped the vague memory of a blow to the head that had knocked the teen off her feet. She'd stumbled precariously off the foot path and had eventually fallen amongst the privet bushes, that had, up 'til now, been conversing with each other while the girl stirred in to a state of consciousness.

"Why don't we just share?"

There was silence after one of the voices spoke, before the sound of a palm slapping a cheek resounded and bounced around the confines of Amy's numbingly painful skull. She sat up, unfocused, eyes blurred with an unnatural confusion. There was a sharp hiss from one of the three voices, and there was an immediate silence that engulfed the small area where she'd landed so unceremoniously.

'_Bushes don't talk' _ She persisted with her thoughts on a loop, just a reminder for her sanity to take note of as she attempted to stand. This task in itself, seemed near impossible when she found there was no feeling from her waist downwards. Her fists, now balled with a previously dormant panic, pummelled furiously into her legs. Yet, as the skin reddened, still she found she couldn't suffer the pain that was supposed to be there. There was nothing to feel. Simply nothing.

"That will hurt soon." A soft and male whisper enveloped itself around her from behind, a cold hand curling its way around her wrist, effortlessly pulling it away from her unfeeling lap despite the fact she was using every effort within her to stop the action. A shiver ran down her spine, and with eyes closed tightly she felt herself lift from the soft grass that had cushioned her and being slung into a hard cold grip, only understanding they were arms when she felt fingers nestle under her thighs and arm.

Amy wondered whether she was actually being moved. She felt no jostle of walking underneath her, yet she could clearly feel the air rushing past her body, curling further in to the hardened torso that bore no warmth or comfort with it. Eyelids fluttered lethargically and were stunned by the light filling them. A pair of eyes bore in to her own, and she felt compelled to look away under the intimidating gaze.

"You woke her up."

"I did not."

"You did, too."

"Danny, be quiet, you'll rouse her."

"Danny be this, Danny be that. I would have been better carrying her."

"I said-"

"Be quiet, yes I heard."

There was a grunt and then silence again as she was lifted once more, placed quite carefully on to a large soft area; a large double bed. Amy turned her upper half immediately from her captors, unable to make sense of the situation she found herself in. The room was dark, the curtains were all drawn, and there was not much in the room to focus on in the first place.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Can I have her?"

"Certainly not."

"But, Harry. I want her."

"No."

"I'll tell Tom, you're being selfish again."

Another grunt, and more silence. Amy was becoming restless, hearing the voices, but not seeing their original source. Frustrated, she turned again, looking up at the two pairs of eyes staring down at her, as if waiting for this action. Her eyes adjusted slowly, finding that both men were of the most attractive she'd laid eyes on. Both shockingly pale, similar, yet completely different. The sight confused her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews so far

_Thank you for all the reviews so far. I like that you're so curious as to know what's going on. All will be revealed in due time. Reviews much appreciated. They let me know just how much the next part is wanted.  
xo_

"She's a funny little thing, isn't she?"

"Agreed, Danny. She's got potential though."

"Potential for what?" Amy muttered aloud, not realising she was doing so until the eyes snapped to her again. She squirmed, wishing for the return of the feeling in her legs, purely to curl up, to hide. The boy named Danny sat down beside her, leaning towards her face, scanning over her features. For a moment, Amy could have sworn he was smelling her.

"She's quite clever."

"She thought we were talking bushes."

"Danny be quiet! You're scaring her."

"I think the talking bushes already did that."

"You're impossible."

"And you're a c_o_ck, but I don't complain."

Amy sniggered, recoiling instantly when the two males took heed of her laughter. Neither seemed to see what she had found funny, neither looked away like she expected them too. There was no more conversation between them, and the two now leaned over her, both with brows furrowed, concentration noting on each of their faces. Her lips parted, meaning to speak, stopped by a single index finger placed to them, delaying her voice form being heard again.

"She's chatty. More than the last anyway."

"You killed the last, Danny."

"That wasn't my fault. She fidgeted."

"They all fidget."

"There's my point. It wasn't my fault, then."

"You're both ignorant." Amy retorted, using her arms to steady herself, flexing them out straight so she could sit up, dragging herself away from the bemused pair, leaning against the back board of the bed. "And rude." She folded her arms, staring up at them indignantly, nose wrinkling at the way they seemed to be eyeing her up – as if she were a meal of some kind.

"She's got an attitude problem."

"She's scared."

"Let Tom have her. He likes a challenge."

"Danny, you're trying my patience."

"I'm not having her."

"No one is _having _me." Amy spoke quietly, looking around the room, eyes still not adjusting to the darkness that filled in around her and the two other bodies in the room. "You ambush me in the park, you beat me, you… you manhandle me, and then you bring me here!"

"Beat you? I hit you over the head with a crowbar, how on earth is that meant to hurt?" Danny sniggered, immediately being clipped around the back of the head by a hand that didn't belong to either of the men that Amy had already been made aware of. "Did you have to sneak up on me, Tom?"

"You don't hit humans with crowbars, Jones." The voice was gentle, more refined, yet it still didn't give her the same shivers that Harry's tone had. "You forget their strength cannot tolerate what ours can." The guy turned, his features paler against his whitish blonde hair, yet dark prominent eyebrows that relaxed upon seeing the girl infront of him. "They've not been too bothersome have they?"

"Us? She called us rude!"

"Danny, you were being rather…"

"Rather what, Sir Harold?!"

"Can I go home?" Amy whispered, interrupting the beginnings of yet another argument between the rowdier of the three. There was a brief silence, before all three let out a raucous of laughter, in sync and nearly in harmony with each other.

"Of course you can't." Danny roared, snorting unpleasantly while gasping air, clutching his side. "This one's funny too."


	3. Chapter 3

"And you're insensitive

"And you're insensitive." Amy looked to her legs that were now crossed underneath her, not acknowledging that the feeling had now returned to them, she was now fully capable of moving the entirety of her body, yet she appeared frozen in place. "When can I leave?"

"You can't." Tom spoke solemnly. He moved closer, sitting beside her now shaking form, holding his hand out for hers, taking it despite her struggle against him. He was effortlessly stronger than her. She was no match. He kissed the back of her hand, lips brushing along the knuckles slowly before looking up at her, dark brown eyes contrasting the blue of his companions. "It's not in our nature to take in a bride and then release her if she doesn't want to be one of us."

"A BRIDE?" The shrill caused all three boys to wince, Danny covering his ears, Tom closing his eyes not at all looking surprised. Yet, Harry never let his gaze move from hers, a small flicker of pain fluttering over his features at hearing her yelp, recovering nearly immediately afterwards.

"You're scaring her. The both of you. Leave." He commanded.

"No."

"Danny, leave me alone."

"I'll take her with me then."

"You don't want her."

"Yes I do."

"Stop being childish."

"Stop being boring."

"Come on, Danny. Time to leave." Tom hauled his reluctant friend to his feet, dragging him from the room with little difficulty, ignoring the retaliation that Danny seemed to be giving. "Danny, it's just not your turn this time."

"I hate you." Came the snapped reply before the sound of a door closing left the room in silence again.

"Are you afraid of me?" Harry asked.

"You were the one who carried me, weren't you?" Amy answered with another question, refusing to reply to anything without being given the information she needed rather than merely wanted. He nodded and stood, moving around the bed, cautiously placing himself where Tom had been sitting only moments before. "Why am I here?"

"I was the one who saw you first. I had to… I couldn't help myself."

"You're not a psycho, are you?"

"No."

"Mass murderer?"

"No."

"Evil?"

"To be debated."

"Oh."

Amy noted the way his eyes slid to her hands when he couldn't answer clearly her last question. He looked almost ashamed, regretful, hardly proud like his more than energetic friend had been. She allowed her hand to move to his, not entirely sure why she was making such a move towards whom she perceived as her kidnapper. He flinched slightly at her touch; her warm skin shivered involuntarily meeting his own icy cold.


End file.
